Yuri, Yaoi y¿SASUSAKU?
by karollcruz03
Summary: El sasusaku no es para debiles. Claro esta que el mundo solo se relaciona con los de su mismo genero. Todos en el mundo son atraidos hacia los de su mismo genero, excepto por dos personas; Sasuke y Sakura. ¿que les sucedio a sus hormonas?¿lo sabe la gente?¿es esto normal?
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCION**

 **¿Sabes que les pasan a las personas que se enamoran? El mundo se ha tornado de una manera tan diferente y mediática. En el mundo las personas no han sentido atracción hacia los del género opuesto por siglos. ¿Y qué pasa cuando dos personas del sexo opuesto se enamoran? ¿Después de tantos años, que dirá la gente?**

 **Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.**

 **¿Se esperaban esta vida?**


	2. capitulo 2

Era una muy linda tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. La brisa soplaba y el sol estaba feliz.

Y bajo este sol feliz, se encontraba un chico todavía más feliz.

Caminaba relajado, su semblante solo decía; No me importa una mierda la vida.

Estaba tan calmo a pesar de sus problemas. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro, buscando a cierta persona.

Estaba frente a ' KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL FEM '

Si el instituto de chicas.

Cerró sus ojos dejando que el olor a primavera llenara sus fosas nasales. El también iba con el uniforme de su respectivo instituto. Pero la habían pedido que recogiera a cierta persona de su escuela.

Esperó con los párpados así durante mucho tiempo.

Unas manos suaves y pequeñas se posaron sobre sus párpados.

\- ¿quién soy? -

Las manos se alejaron y el abrió los ojos tan grandes que no cabía de la emoción.

\- Sakura-chan - logro articular, entre tanta impresión.

Sakura Haruno

Mejor amiga de Naruto Uzumaki.

Ya la conocen.

\- hola - le saludo tan cálidamente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Naruto no podía creer que era ella.

Sakura. Su amiga de la infancia. Su mejor amiga. Su hermana.

Pero ella se había ido desde los 7 años.

Entonces tenía 10 años sin verla.

\- hola Sakura-chan- le respondió dubitativo. ¿ qué hacia ella aquí?

\- transfirieron a mi madre a Tokio - le comento Sakura a su pregunta no formulada, Naruto elevo una ceja en interrogante. - tu cara está claramente preguntándome que hago aquí - comento casi al borde de la risa.

\- me alegro que hayas vuelto -

Abrazó a Sakura, muy fuertemente y se separó únicamente para brindarle un beso en la frente.

\- y bien... ¿nos vamos? -

Sakura ya sabía de ante mano, que Naruto la llevaría a su casa. Que estaría hospedada ahí al menos por una semana.

En lo que su familia acomodaba todo.

Tanto como la casa, como escrituras.

También sabía qué; Naruto no sabía que en la casa de él, la ropa de ella ya estaba en la habitación de huéspedes.

Caminaron un rato en silencio sin saber que preguntarse el uno al otro.

Luego pasaron a la música, después a la comida, películas, escuela y por último el amor.

Aunque para ambos estos temas eran más como, para ver si sus gustos no habían cambiado.

A Naruto le seguía encantando el ramen. La música rock, las películas de acción y comedia. No iba bien en la escuela.

Pero lo último le sorprendió.

-... Y pues estoy comprometido con un chico, se llama Sasuke Uchiha - hizo una pausa dudando si decirme o no, pero supongo que se decidió, total. Era su mejor amiga.- No nos amamos, de hecho nos da como asco besarnos, somos mejores amigos, eso nunca lo podría negar - Naruto sonrió hacia la chica con unos perfectos dientes perlados.

Y Sakura tampoco había cambiado mucho.

Le seguían encantando los dulces, el pop, las películas de acción y distopía. Llevaba sobresalientes en la escuela. Y en el amor nunca sobresalió.

Ella realmente se sentía una perdedora. ¡Pero es que dios santo!

17 años y nunca a tenido ningún novio.

La vida a sido algo dura con ella, o tal vez la vida no. Su familia.

Siguieron caminando, puesto que la trayectoria a pie estaba larga e iban despacio.

Platicaron de los viejos recuerdos, pero no de las cosas que hicieron mientras el otro estaba ausente.

Naruto tenía motivos muy fuertes para no tocar el tema.

Y Sakura... Ella solo, ella solo no quería recordar nada.

El tiempo que no estuvieron juntos se necesitaron. Y vivieron momentos difíciles. Cosa que ya no pasara.

Ella caminaba fascinada por todas esas luces, colgando de árboles de cerezos.

Era enero, pero aún conservaban las luces esos hermosos árboles que le robaban el aliento.

Su familia había obtenido la oportunidad de un mejor trabajo, y ella no opuso resistencia. Era para el bien de todos. Y no había tenido grandes amistades allí.

Su familia ni por un instante se fijó que ella se sentía mal. Que ella estaba teniendo un cambio en sus sentimientos. En su mirar.

Naruto hablaba y hablaba. Hasta que se dio cuenta que su amiga no lo escuchaba.

\- Ne, Sakura-chan¿estás bien?- la miro algo preocupado e impaciente.

Ya no conocía sus facciones, ni como respondía ante las situaciones. Ya no la conocía. La Sakura que él conocía fue la Sakura Haruno de 7 años.

Sakura sonrió levemente.

Y para los ojos de Naruto fue una sonrisa genuina.

Pero la verdad es que Sakura estaba destrozada.

\- sí, gracias por preocuparte - respondió tranquila, miro la calle de nuevo, al ver y sentir los Flores de cerezo caer.

\- no me había preocupado - dijo divertido Naruto, la miro con picardía y prosiguió - no estabas escuchando mi sexista historia, y estaba muy buena-

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

\- eres un cerdo - le recalcó dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Que para ella fue leve, pero a él si le dolió.

\- ¡Au! - se alejó dos pasos rápido de ella, simulando terror - eres un monstruo demoledor de humanos Sakura-chan -

Sakura lo miro todavía más ceñuda y le encestó un golpe un tanto más fuerte que el anterior en el mismo lugar.

\- ¡ Duele ! ¡ Duele ! ¡ Duele ! -

Se sobo el hombro con delicadeza bruta gritando lo mismo.

\- ¡ Shannaro ! - alzó el rostro con triunfo y siguió caminando.

Naruto se apresuró a alcanzarla pronto y cuando estuvieron a la par. La detuvo.

\- espera, detente - estaba agitado al estar corriendo, puso sus manos en las rodillas y empezó a jadear.

Se limpió su frente con la manga de su sudadera azul y se irguió.

\- ¿es aquí? - Sakura miro a su alrededor buscando alguna señal que se le hiciera familiar.

Pero no encontraba nada.

Miro a Naruto, este estaba agotado y con algunas señales de estar desvelado.

\- falta una calle -

La familia Uzumaki siempre tenía adornos cálidos. Y muy pintorescos. Pero estas casas a su alrededor no eran más que viles fachadas. No eran hogares de verdad.

Naruto la miro para que lo siguiera. Y así lo hizo Sakura se disculpó muy sinceramente y engancho su brazo con el de Naruto.

Sakura seguía pensando en la situación sentimental de su amigo... ¿comprometido? ¿ con quién ? Más le valía al susodicho tratarlo bien, pero dijo Naruto que era su mejor amigo ¿ no ?

Pues si era así, que bueno.

Pero le hacía falta conocerlo y darle el visto bueno.

Sí. Sakura era como la segunda madre de Naruto. Era tanto o igual como Kushina.

Tenía que conocer a ese chico.

Cambiaron de dirección y Naruto se detuvo abruptamente.

\- es aquí - la miró con una bellísima sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y ella se alegra de tener un amigo como él.

Ella observo y guardo cada detalle de la casa. Cada rincón de esa mansión era nuevo. La última vez que ella estuvo allí, tenía 7 años.

Pues estaba mal. La casa era totalmente fría, no tenía ningún ápice de calor, ¿será que entraron a la casa equivocada?

No. Encima de uno de los muebles de acero y cristal que estaba por la entrada, había una fotografía de Naruto... Se podría calcular que de hac años.

Había fotos y fotos por doquier... Pero no encontraba ninguna de Kushina. Qué raro. Tanto padre como hijo amaban a esa mujer, aunque de distinta manera cada uno.

Esa mujer había sido la luz de ambos.

¿Quién era Kushina?

Kushina...

Kushina es como la mamá de Naruto, Kushina es como su nana. Kushina es también la madre de Sakura.

Kushina era la madre de Sakura, la que la había dado a luz. La que la cargo en su vientre 9 meses y la guardaba en su corazón todos los días.

-vamos a tu cuarto imōto- Naruto la abrazo, feliz de que se encontrara en casa.

Pero Naruto guardaba un secreto que sería muy devastador para muchos. Sobre todo para cierta pelirosa.

-claro- le contesto por inercia la chica, sentía que algo faltaba en esa casa. Algo muy importante.

Subieron las escaleras y Naruto se rasco la nuca.

-me dijo papa que te quedarías en el cuarto de huéspedes- saco una llave de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura-welcome to the Paradise...

Naruto alargo la última letra al echar un vistazo al interior y darse cuenta que ese no era el cuarto.

-creo que me equivoque...- murmuro Naruto, pero miro su llave y se supone tiene que abrir la habitación de huéspedes.

-es este cuarto- le afirmo la chica con una risita.

••••

Después de un rato en donde Sakura se instaló en su cuarto y le explico a Naruto que ella ya sabía que sus pertenencias iban a estar ahí, bajan a la cocina.

-¿qué me vas a preparar?- pregunto Naruto ansioso de comer. Su estómago rugía más fuerte que Aslan.

-¿no dejo nada preparado mamá?- a Naruto se entumecieron los labios, pero recordó la respuesta que tenía que dar.

-madre no está en casa- murmuro triste Naruto. Sabiendo que la noticia verdadera era aún peor.

-¿y eso?-pregunto Sakura muy curiosa, se levantó dispuesta a preparar algo para los dos.

-pues...es que fue a dejar unos documentos que papá no podía- Sakura lo escucho atenta.

Y creyó absolutamente.

Porque su madre a pesar del carácter que tenía, era muy bondadosa.

Ella se quedó tranquila ese momento, tenía más preguntas, pero apenas era el primer día y no lo quería atosigar. Tendría tiempo.

Pasaron unos quince minutos en los cuales pusieron el iPod con música preferente de Naruto, pero que ambos sabían de memoria, y cantaron a todo pulmón.

Después de eso Sakura sirvió algo que Naruto no quería pero que tenía que comer.

-no quiero Sakura-chan- el rubio jadeo molesto, he hizo un puchero. Entre furioso y adorable y violable.

-Naruto, no seas malagradecido y come- Sakura alzo el rostro al oír una tercera voz y vio a ese hombre que era una versión madura de Naruto.

Su padre Minato Namikaze.

Ese hombre había abandonado a Naruto. Lo había despreciado durante sus primeros años de vida. Y sus madres lo habían acogido en casa como otro hijo.

-no te preocupes Naru, te estaba preparando Ramen, ese plato es mío-

La verdad es que no lo estaba preparando, pero le gustaba llevarle la contraria a ese tipo.

Estaba hirviendo agua, pero era para Té. Ahora seria para ramen.

-¿enserio onee-san?- le pregunto Naruto con ojos tristes.

\- claro, ¿usted quiere algo Minato-san?-

Ella espero que la cargara con quehaceres, pero no lo hizo.

-no gracias, me retiro a dormir- les dedico una dulce sonrisa- buenas noches- desapareció por el pasillo.

Ellos iban a murmurar algo cuando volvió a aparecer en la puerta de la cocina.

-bueno estaré en el despacho por si necesitan algo- no espero respuesta y se fue.

Naruto miro a Sakura algo nostálgico, y Sakura se acercó a él para abrazarlo tan fuerte como le fuera posible sin hacerle daño.

-¿te trata bien?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. Naruto a pesar de todo era de sentimientos frágiles.

-si- dijo después de un largo suspiro.

••••

-Naruto tráeme eso acá- le regaño la pelirosa, pues su amigo estaba comiendo ramen mientras ponía el Playstation.

-ummmm... No-

Naruto después de un pequeño rato, logro conectar todo sin problema alguno y con el alivio de Sakura procedieron a elegir el videojuego.

-Call of Duty-

-God of War-

Ambos se miraron con una y mil centellas y relámpagos en los ojos. Esto no terminaría hoy.

-tu eres la invitada está bien- Naruto cedió tan rápido su juego que a ella le dio miedo.

Pero tenía tiempo sin jugar alguna consola.

-¿okey?-Ella puso Call Of Duty, muy feliz cabe aclarar pues tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿estás seguro?- ella quería que el jugara con ella estando alegre, no enojado y a las fuerzas.

-si está bien- le aclaro muy feliz el rubio.

Paso una hora desde que pusieron el juego y ellos estaban tan entretenidos jugando, y peleando y riendo y matando a gente, o entre ellos.

Que no se dieron cuenta del sonido tan fuerte que hizo la puerta de la entrada. Esa puerta había sido azotada.

Ellos no se percataron del sonido.

Sino hasta que Minato entro por la puerta de la sala. El sonido del videojuego estaba a todo volumen, y no podían escuchar ni sus propios gritos.

El entro y se puso frente a la pantalla, con las manos extendida sabiendo que no servia de nada hablar. Naruto empezó a hacer pucheros y gritarle, pero Sakura le puso " pausa " al juego y lo miro.

-Naru, tenemos un inconveniente- le dijo yendo un poco más rápido Minato. Aun así no sabían de qué hablaba.

-¿cuál?- Naruto miro a su amiga más que con duda, o algo frió, la miro con unas enormes ganas de reírse.

-Sasuke se está instalando en la misma habitación que Sakura-

Sakura no estaba tan enojada como debería.

¿Quién es Sasuke?

¿Y por qué tiene que compartir habitación con él?

-pero ahí va a dormir Sakura-chan-

Unos pasos se oyeron repiquetear por las escaleras, los pasos de alguien.

-ya me instale Minato-san-

Sasuke le hizo una leve reverencia de agradecimiento. Y luego paso su vista por las personas que se encontraban en el suelo.

Miro la pantalla y empezó a sonreír internamente. Ese juego... Como le encantaba ese juego. ¿Una niña jugando Call of Duty?

Esto tenía que ser obra del Diablo.

-buenas- saludo luego Sasuke a ambos, pero mas por Sakura que no la conocía, y mas que por ella, por educación.

-hola- ellos habían vuelto a poner el juego, en modo bajito. Pero sus gritos desesperados eran los que inundaban la sala. Sasuke se sentó en el sillón, ya que ellos ocupaban el suelo con sus piernas abiertas.

Después de un rato...

-¡hey!Sasuke Teme, ¿quieres jugar?-

El azabache asintió con la cabeza, tomo el control que era de Sakura y comenzaron una nueva partida en modo versus.

Sakura se dio cuenta que ambos eran unos inútiles jugando, Sasuke era más rescatable. Pero para ser chicos tenían un bajo potencial.

En su interior ella se imaginaba ganado trofeos y trofeos acerca de videojuegos y por ser la chicha gamer más bonita... Algo así

La movieron repentinamente, y se espantó poniendo todo su cuerpo en guardia.

Lanzo una patada al azar, y no supo donde quedo.

Ella se espantó al ver que había pateado al chico que apenas y conocía.

-¡lo siento!-

Sakura llevo sus manos a los hombros de el. Que se agitaba mucho.- ¿Dónde te golpee?-

Sasuke señalo el muslo de su pierna, más que doler, ardía. Y eso dejaría un moretón.

-no importa- Sasuke le se levantó y se volvió a sentar en el sillón. En eso Naruto entro con una charola de palomitas y se sentó con ellos.

-¿paso algo?-Naruto los miro con la boca llena de palomitas de mantequilla-me pareció oír el grito de Sakura cuando golpea a alguien-

Sakura estiro el cuello hacia atrás y trato de mirar a Sasuke, la miro, pero no como ella quería. La miro solo por tratar de sostener esa mirada... Como una competencia.

-nada que nos pueda hacer aparecer muertos mañana- bromeo Sakura para aligerar el ambiente.

-está bien-

••••

Jugaron todavía otro rato más. Hasta que Sasuke no acepto su derrota y se retiró.

-aun no acepta que le hayas ganado-

La sonrisa zorruna que siempre se cargaba, daba buena vibra.

-algún día lo hará...-


End file.
